finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Eater (Lightning Returns)
The Chocobo Eater is an enemy and a boss in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It is encountered in the City of Ruins area of the Wildlands as a truncated boss for the main quest, "The Angel of Valhalla". It is also found randomly in the Eremite Plains and Ravine Path after 6 PM, as well as the Major Routes connecting the Wildlands to Luxerion and the Dead Dunes. The Last One incarnation doesn't appear until the player completes the quest "To Live in Chaos" (Chocobo Eaters just stop showing up after 29 have been felled). Its monster notes can be bought from Canopus Farms. Stats | launch = | extinction = 30 | gil = 980 | ep = 2.00 | fire = 50% | ice = 50% | lightning = 100% | wind = 100% | physical = 100% | magical = 100% | debrave = 30 | defaith = 30 | deprotect = 30 | deshell = 30 | imperil = 30 | slow = 30 | poison = 95 | curse = 30 | daze = 30 | quake = 30 | item drop = Green Monster Moss, Platinum Malistone (Days 10-13) | ability drop = Magnet, Blizzara, Blizzaga (Days 7-13) | abilities = Bite, So Hungry!, Suck In, Chomp, Chef's Secret | notes = 1: Unleash physical and magic attacks. The effect is greater in the instant following biting attacks. 2: Unleash physical or magic attacks during the first stagger or when the enemy is attempting a swallow attack. | stagger point = 500 | stagger decay = / | stagger preserve = 600 | preserve decay = 100 | stagger mod = All attacks: x1/ | stagger duration 1 = 10s | stagger resistance 1 = 30%/60% | stagger further 1 = | stagger effect 1 = Unshelled (30s) | stagger modifier 1 = Physical attacks: | stagger condition 2 = Level 2 | stagger duration 2 = 10s | stagger resistance 2 = 0% | stagger further 2 = | stagger effect 2 = Broken (Permanent) | stagger modifier 2 = Physical attacks: }} Battle The Chocobo Eater is not immune to Deprotect and Deshell, unlike its stronger cousin. Once it has been staggered the first time, it will power up and may use Chef's Secret which, if not defended against, has a high chance to knock out Lightning. It will still do considerable damage through guard as it may not be possible to perfect guard this attack. Chocobo Eater's So Hungry! boosts its strength and magic and if not defended against, may deal major damage and debuff Lightning with Daze. Strategy Fighting the Chocobo Eater can be tricky if one has not prepared a suitable set of schemata. Although it is not weak to Wind, wind magic causes the stagger wave to fluctuate more rapidly, helping to build towards a stagger. Guarding, particularly in the Sacred Knight garb in the early stages of the game, can help mitigate Chocobo Eater's damage potential. Evade in combination with Guard can be helpful, as the damage taken from guarding will pile up, whereas Evade, if done with proper timing, can avoid most attacks. Deprotect and Deshell should be applied and maintained throughout the battle. Fire-proof and Ice-proof accessories are helpful. Chocobo Eater is weak to stagger conditions immediately following his bite attack, and this can be easy to exploit if the player evades the attack. It is best to stagger a Chocobo Eater twice, both for the extra damage and the second stagger's "Broken" effect, which gives a permanent boost to staggering throughout the battle. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo Eater appears on a stamp for multiplayer mode. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Guardian Cross The Chocobo Eater card appears in Guardian Cross. GC Chocobo Eater.png|The card. Gallery LRFFXIII Chocobo Eater Concept Art.jpg|Concept art. LRFFXIII I'll Cook Them!.png|I'll Cook Them! LRFFXIII So Hungry.png|So Hungry! Etymology Related enemies * Chocobo Eater Ω * Earth Eater * Earth Eater Ω Category:Bosses in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII